This invention relates to novel compounds having retinoid-like activity. More specifically, the invention relates to compounds having a substituted ethynylphenyl function and a second portion which is a tetrahydroquinolinyl, thiochromanyl, or chromanyl group. It is anticipated that the oxidation products of these compounds, particularly the oxides of the thiochromanyl compounds, will have activity similar to that of their parent compound.